


Road trip

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Road Trips, Roller Coasters, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the vollyball team decides to take a vacation were you quickly fall for the team libero
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. the car ride

You grabbed your suitcase and got into the passenger seat of Yaku’s car. The volleyball team was going on a small vacation to stay in a hotel and visit aquariums and ride roller coasters. Since none of the team wanted to take a bus you were taking three cars. You were riding in a car with Yaku Kuroo Kenma and Lev, the four of them had decided to ride together since they were the only remaining players from Nekoma.

There were two other cars. Semi was driving his car with the other team manager Kiyoko, Hinata, Goshiki, and Oikawa. The third car was driven by Bokuto and consisted of Akaashi, Tsukishima and the team captain Daichi. You were sitting up front next to Yaku while Kuroo sat in the middle in the back with Kenma behind Yaku and Lev behind you. 

You looked out the window as the rest of the team got loaded into the other cars ready to start the 6 hour drive. Kenma had already gotten out his switch to play games on and Kuroo was scrolling through social media apps.

You buckle your seat belt and plug in your phone to play some music. “Come on Y/N don't play anything dumb.” protested Lev from the backseat. “FINE.” you snap and unplug your phone. It was 5:00 in the morning so that might be why you were so snappy. 

You turned toward the window and closed your eyes, maybe sleeping would pass the time.

You woke up around 7:00 to the sound of Kuroo and Yaku laughing while Lev was sleeping in the back seat. You saw Kenma smiling while still playing his games. You pulled out a book and started to read it before Kuroo leaned up and took it from you.

“You should talk with us. Don't read still 4 hours till we check into the hotel.” you snorted and turned to face them in the backseat. “Ok then what are we talking about.” you mumbled sleepily.

“We were just talking about which came first, the chicken or the egg.” blurted out Yaku before Kuroo had a chance to answer. A sly Grin spread across his face. “Yea the ol chicken and the egg theory.”

“Ok well i think the chicken came first because it evolved from the dinosaur and birds right?” you say, half asking. “Well theoretically speaking your right but still the egg came first because the animal it evolved from came out of an egg.” you roll your eyes at his dumb science fact and chuckle a bit. “What are you Bill Nye the science guy.” Yaku cracks up next to you laughing so hard tears brim his vision. “Y-yea he is B-Bill nye.” he says, wiping his eyes so he can focus on driving.

Kuroo sticks out his bottom lip pouting. You laugh and turn to face the road. You listen to Lev's snoring from behind you and Kenma's games sounds coming from the backseat. You look to the big bridge that goes over a lake that you're about to go on. You tense in your seat clutching onto the bottom of the seat. You never liked bridges or tunnels.

You were always scared that if the bridge or tunnel collapsed you would not make it back out. Yaku and Kuroo must have both noticed your unease because Kuroo reached forward to grab your arm while Yaku started going faster. In a few moments you were off the bridge and you started to relax a little, shocked by how the two boys had helped you calm down.

After about another hour of driving it was around 9:00 and you only had 2 more hours before you reached the hotel. Yaku pulled over at a local supermarket so people could use the bathroom and get snacks. Kuroo got out on Kenma's side, careful not to disturb the sleeping russian giant and Yaku and you both got out from the front. The three of you went inside. You and Yaku went towards the bathroom while Kuroo went to go look at the snack selection.

There was only one bathroom so Yaku had to wait for you to finish. When you were done you decided to wait for him before going back into the store. When you heard him flush and wash his hands you moved to a location where he would not be able to see you. When he opened the door there was a small look of disappointment on his face but you quickly forgot about that when you jumped at him and accidentally knocked him over.

You were laying on top of him in the middle of the hall when Kuroo walked in and laughed like a hyena at the sight. Yaku looked so scared when you had first screamed but now he was blushing underneath you like a school boy. Kuroo peeled you off him and allowed his team mate to stand up before brushing himself off and chuckling.

“Good scare Y/N.” he mumbled “haha you bet, you looked like you were about to pee your pants.” you laughed back

After picking out some snacks and returning to the car you found Lev was still asleep somehow and Kenma had turned off his game to draw a face on lev with a black marker. You laughed so hard Lev almost woke up when you saw the mustache and glasses on his face.

You were 10 minutes away before Kuroo started giving Lev and Kenma his best behavior speech. Kuroo had 5 rules for in public that the younger teammates had to follow

No games while in public (this rule was mainly so Kuroo could spend time with his friend but Kenma did not seem to care.)  
No bickering.  
No being mean to anybody we don't know (this means not complaining about things others do for us.)  
Don't make Yaku mad.  
And last Do not Embarrass Kuroo.

You only half listened as Kuroo gave the rundown about the hotel and which rooms everybody was in. it was basically your roommate who you were in the car with making it easier for everybody to settle in since others would be arriving at different times.

When you got into your hotel room you breathed in admiring how clean it was. You looked in the bathroom at the clear standing walk in shower and nice facilitys. It was so fancy compared to your sloppy college dorm. There were three beds and since Lev took up a whole one for himself you had to sleep in a bed with Yaku. 

The russian giant walked in behind you and pushed his way into one of the three bedrooms before plopping down on the bed to sleep again. You walked into your and Yaku,s room and started unpacking. Yaku followed behind, putting his clothes in his dresser ready for the week-long stay.

You lay down on the bed admiring the way Yaku had to make everything just so... perfect. You felt a little blush creep onto your face and you looked down to hide it.

“I'm going to have the first shower.” you called from the bathroom before closing the door and locking it.

You peeled off your clothes sweaty from the long drive and stepped into the shower. You turned the water onto hot and stood under it for a moment admiring its heat before beginning to wash your hair.

You started humming your favorite song not caring if anybody knew you hummed in the shower.

After finishing washing up and drying off you wrapped a towel around your body just above your chest. The towel was a bit short falling to just below your butt. You looked in the mirror to make sure you could not see anything and stepped out of the bathroom walking into the living room. Kuroo Kenma and Lev were watching TV meaning Yaku had probably gone downstairs to grab the pizza you guys had ordered for lunch. You entered the room humming before closhing the door and letting your towel fall. You walked over to the dresser and bent over to get out some clothes.

You turned to put them on and froze in your steps. Your breath hitching in your throat. You felt like you wanted to scream but that would probably draw unwanted attention. You crossed your legs and squated using your arms to cover yourself as best as possible. Nothing could deny the fact that Yaku had just seen you naked and humming while bent over digging around in the dresser.

“T-the p-pizza guy s-stopped by w-when you were in t-the shower.” Yaku mumbled while a crimson shade took his cheeks. “I d-did not know you h-had finished and i w-was just about to go j-join the others f-for the show they're w-watching.” 

“It's ok.” you mumbled. “Just how much did you see.”.

“I looked away as soon as i saw your chest.” he said, looking down obviously embarrassed.

“That,s ok then as long as you looked away.” you were not gonna lie Yaku was pretty damn hot a stuttering mess in front of your naked body. 

After kicking Yaku out and getting dressed you entered the living room to see the four of them eating Pizza while watching avengers on the TV. you walked over and grabbed a piece of pepperoni pizza before sitting down next to Yaku to watch avengers


	2. roller coasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team goes to a theme park but what happens there is a complete shock

You started crying when Tony stark or Iron man slowly died in the avengers movie. He was your favorite character and you were sad to see him go. Yaku was sobbing right next to you and the other three boys were crying on the other couch. You stood up and went to grab some tissues. You threw a box of tissues at Kuroo and he cryed harder when it hit him in the head. You sat down facing Yaku and pulled a tissue out of the box and wiped one of yakus eyes before the other dried his tears. You held a new one up to his nose and helped him blow.

You then looked to see the three other boys still sobbing into tissues and hugging each other. You turned back to Yaku who had started crying again. You pulled his head into your neck holding him there comforting humming softly in his ear. You felt him shake as he began balling again mumbling. “Why Iron man? He was the b-best character.” “shhh shhh it's ok.” you whisper softly in his ear before running your hand through his hair, mummering soft ok's and everything is going to be alright to him until the movie credits are over.

You stood up and turned off the Tv before dragging a crying Lev into his room and tucking him in before returning to the living room. You grabbed Kuroo and Kenmas wrists one in each hand and dragged them to their bed room before getting them settled to sleep.

When you got back to the living room you saw Yaku passed out on the couch, small snores escaping his lips. You smiled at the small boy on the couch glad you had put the others to bed so they could not see you blushing at the sleeping figure. 

You scooped him up grunting from the wait. You were not very strong but Yaku was not very big. You walked slowly into the bedroom so as to not wake him. You layed him in the bed tucking him in, placing a risky kiss on his forehead. You crawled across him and onto your side of the bed. Ripping off your hoodie to sleep in a simple sports bra and sweatpants. You crawled under the covers and closed your eyes.

You woke up sweaty and sticky. You looked over at Yaku who had shifted in his sleep and was now facing you. You smiled at the small look on his face before getting up to turn on the AC. After adjusting the temperatures and laying back down, you were almost asleep when Yaku started fidgeting next to you.

“You awake Yaku.” you asked in a low deep whisper still tired since it was about 1am. 

“Yea i am now.” he responded, his voice deep and sexy. You let out a small hum before fake scolding him.

“We have a big day tomorrow and if you wanna have fun you better go to sleep.” he laughed and rolled over.

_____________________

You ran away from a pack of wild dogs, their drools hanging out of their mouth as they barked after you. You were sprinting down a long alley way towards a bright light. You heard gunshots sounding in the building to your left before one of them flew out the window and right at you. You ducked and accidentally ran into a trash bin. The dogs now on top of you. The biggest one, a pit bull bit down in your leg and you screeched in pain.

You panted as you were clenched tight in Yaku’s arms, seated in between his legs. your head pressed against his chest.   
“Are you alright.” he whispered as one of his hands played with your hair the other holding you tightly around your waist. “Just a bad dream.” you mumble in response busy listening to his heartbeat.

“Wanna talk about it.”

“No it was just a weird nightmare.”

“Ok, do you want me to let go.”

“NO, i mean it's nice.”

“Ok well close your eyes and try to sleep, i'll protect you from any bad dreams.” you chuckled and somehow snuggled closer to him shutting your eyes and falling asleep in his arms.

You opened your eyes to see Lev standing in the doorway, his eyes wide as he looked at you and Yaku. Yaku still holding you, his hand that had been in your hair was now resting on your thigh, his other arm still wrapped around you. You looked up at him, his eyes closed.

You softly ghosted your hand over his cheek before whispering in his ear. “Time to wake up Yaku-San.” his eyes flitted open and he rested his head on yours letting out a yawn before pushing you away and standing up.

“GET OUT LEV.” he shrieked and you chuckled at his reaction to seeing the stunned Russian in your doorway who quickly spun around and slammed the door.

You changed into some jeans and a crop top while Yaku changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Bzzt bzzt

Bzzt

Bzzt bzzt bzzt

You picked up your phone and saw that Kiyoko had been calling. You answered with the same friendly voice you used to greet her in real life.

“Hey Kiyoko what's the plan for today.”

“Hey Y/N, Daichi texted me and said that today was roller coasters and tomorrow is putt putt golf and the aquarium.”

“Ok great send me the address and we will be there on time.”

You hung up and walked into the living room explaining to the four boys that they had to be ready in 15 minutes for roller coasters. They all nodded in agreement.

At the theme park you waited outside as you saw Semi’s car pull into the parking lot. You could hear Hinata Oikawa and Goshiki’s excited cheers from inside but they were quickly silenced.

The three excited boys ran towards you while Semi and Kiyoko followed slowly behind. 

“HEY HEY HEYYYY.” you jerked your head to the left and saw Bokuto Akaashi Tsukishima and Daichi walking towards you. Great, the whole team was here.

“Ok so boys listen up.” you admired how Kiyoko could address the whole team with such ease.

She continued- “ we will be going through this as a whole team making sure to stop everywhere. When you see something you want to do, anybody who wants to also will go with you while the rest of the team waits.”

The team nodded in agreement, walking towards the entrance and purchasing their tickets earning each person a brightly colored bracelet. 

The first stop you came to was a water ride. It had a few fast parts and twists upside down but nothing too scary.

“OK IF YOU WANT TO RIDE THIS ONE GO WITH Y/N.” Kiyoko directed the team members who did not want to ride away leaving you with Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa, Kenma, and Yaku.  
The six of you got in line for the same seat row making sure you did not get separated.

When you got on the ride you were in the front row in the left middle seat. Yaku was on your left with Kenma on the outside and Bokuto was to your right with Akaashi next to him and Oikawa and that outside.

You were struggling to strap yourself in until Yaku reached across you helping to assure your safety, god did he smell good or was that the ride.

The ride started with the whole cart moving up at a steady pace before slowing significantly. Then the whole thing stopped as it dangled over the edge of an almost 90 degrees drop. When the ride fell Bokuto next to you threw his hands up screaming with joy while Yaku looked like he was about to die screaming next to you. You reached over and interlocked your hands, squeezing his gently and you smiled as his face relaxed and he stopped screaming. When you tried to let go his hand squeezed your not letting it leave. You blushed profusely and continued screaming.

The ride entered a cave and water poured down from the ceiling all over you and the rest of the team. Kenma looked like an angry cat clearly not understanding what a water ride was. Bokuto's hair was laying flat on his head, some sticking to his face. Akaashi was actually smiling and Oikawa looked like he just bought a new puppy.

By the end of the ride everybody was soaked getting off the ride. Your white crop top now see through making your black sports bra now completely visible, however nobody seemed to notice.

The next stop was a game where you spray the water into the cowboys mouth. “OK NOW IF YOU WANT TO PLAY LINE UP WITH Y/N.” Kiyoko directed the team. The people who wanted to play were Yaku, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Semi, Hinata, and you. You positioned your gun ready to fire right at the cowboy. When the game host said go you fired at the cowboy completely missing his mouth. You glanced over to see Yaku and Semi fighting for first. They finally decided it was a tie allowing both of the winners to choose a toy. “Darn it” you mumbled to yourself eyeing the big orange fox plush that was hanging on the wall.

“I'll take the purple dragon, right there.” you saw semi pointing at a huge purple dragon toy.  
“And what about you young lad, where are your parents, are you lost?” you flinched as you realized that he did not understand that Yaku was just short.  
“Actually I'm 19, and I would like the…” the guy looked shocked but waited to hear what he wanted. You caught Yaku following your eyes to the fox. “I would like the bif orange fox please.”

“Of course sir.'' The man got down the dragon and the fox and handed them to Semi and Yaku. 

“Uh- I saw you looking at it the whole time so-” Yaku blurted, holding out the fox to you.

“Oh my gosh thank you but you did not need to.” you said blushing taking the fox from him and holding it tightly to your still slightly soaked body. Yaku was smiling and blushing while fidgeting with his fingers.

“OK NEXT IS SNACKS SO TWO PEOPLE CAN GO WITH Y/N TO GET FOOD.” Kiyoko shouted. Yaku was the first to raise his hand with Tsukishima raising his hand slowly after. You Yaku and Tsukishima made your way into the snack bar. You were surprised at how many different choices there were.

“Tsukishima runs back and finds out what everybody wants, there are too many choices to just guess.” instructed Yaku obviously trying to be alone with you. Tsukishima mumbled an insult under his breath as he walked back towards the group.

“Listen, I really like you Y/N.” Yaku blurted out as soon as Tsuki was out of ear shot. You stood shocked for a second turning red. You liked him too but you never knew he felt this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg the fluff is finally starting, i cant wait to write more about these two. this chapter went quicker then expected but of course it still will have its typos so be kind please


	3. Chapter 3

Y-Yaku i like you to. you had blurted it out before you had even processed it. You smacked your face turning your head to the side. You knew he liked you because he just told you but you could not still help feeling a tiny bit scared of what was about to happen.

“Well that's great. So are we dating or what?” Yaku said taking your hand in his and smiling at you.

“Umm sure, just can we not tell the team yet.”

“Of course, we don't have to tell anybody anything Y/N.”

When Tsukki got back and gave you everybody's orders you collected the food and went back to the main group.

After everybody was eating you were talking to Kiyoko about future plans while Yaku was sitting under a tree laughing with kuroo and lev and kenma sat nearby on his game boy advance.

You smiled and Kiyoko seemed to pick up on that.

“What are you smiling about Y/N, someone got your eye.”

“What no! I'm just glad that they are having fun!” your answer definitely sounded fake but she went with it.

At the next ride the whole team was gonna join. It was the drop tower. It raised a bunch of people 300,000 feet in the air and then drops at 55 miles per hour. As everybody was getting in line you realized Yaku had maneuvered himself to directly behind you with Kiyoko in front of you.

As the line moved forward you felt Yaku rub against you grabbing your waist as balance as he pretended to trip. His hand was so nicely holding onto the spot right above your hip. You put your legs together getting any friction possible down there.

“Sorry Y/N someone stepped on my heal.”

“Its ok Yaku just b-be more careful next time ok.”

He nodded and the line continued, Yaku occasionally bumping into every now and then.

When it got time to board the ride the man helping buckle you in asked Yaku to come get his height taken and turns out he was not tall enough to ride it. His face got so angry and you felt bad for him. His height caused problems yea, but nobody had ever told him he was not allowed to do something because he was to short.

After the rest of the team boarded the ride and got seated you were in between Kiyoko and Bokuto witch was bound to end with your right ear deaf because the owl was so loud. Your stomach twisted as you watched Yaku grow smaller as you slowly were brought off the ground.

You watched as Yaku waved to you and you smiled slightly witch Kiyoko took into effect chuckling slightly.

___________________

Yaku's head raced as he watched you lift up towards the sky. He could not believe he was to short for the ride. He would have liked sitting next to you secretly holding hands as he and you both let out screams on the way down. He looked at the guy who had told him to please wait outside the ride area and he raised his middle finger. The guy looked a bit shocked but continued doing his job managing the line.

Yaku looked up to see you had reached the top and were a bout to fall. His heart skipped when it started spinning and dropping so fast he could barley follow you. He chuckled as he caught side of you for a quick second and saw your fists clenched and yours eyes tightly shut as the ride spiraled downward. 

____________________

Yaku rushed towards you were you were held up by Bokuto with Akaashi standing nervously behind him and Kiyoko patting your back while you thew up into the trash bin.

Kiyoko backed up and Bokuto shifted the way he was holding you 

“I got her” Yaku stated taking your weight from your other side as he steadied you and helped you stand. Your head was spinning and you were so dizzy you could barley stand up straight. He placed one hand on your stomach holding you p while his other hand held your H/C back out of your face.

Bokuto's hands placed on your shoulder and one patting your back

After maybe ten minutes you felt Yaku wipe your mouth with a napkin he had in his pocket. before picking you up and carrying you over to the tree he had been at under earlier.

He sat down with you on his lap then quickly shifted you off him and on the ground once you had felt him growing stiff in his pants.

“Here's some water” you looked up as Kuroo handed Yaku a water bottle that you eagerly took from him in an attempt to get the taste of vomit out of your mouth and throat.

“Maybe we should go home and get you some rest?” Yaku said half a question to you.

You nodded and stood up with him as him arm curled around you helping you stand. It was a terribly idea to go on the ride. You got sick on dropping like that every time yet you always liked those sorts of rides. You were still a bit dizzy as Yaku walked you guys towards Kiyoko.

After some debating Kiyoko had finally agreed to let you go but only if you took Kenma since he was only busy playing his game. 

Once you got back to the hotel sweet you were staying in Kenma went straight to he TV hooking up some stuff behind it and settling down to play Mario kart.

Yaku and you went into your shared room his fingers snaked around yours as he dragged you forward a slick grin on his face. You knew what was about to happen and you were pretty sure he did to.

Yaku quickly closed the door before pinning you against it.

"Yaku, are you sure you want to do this, Kenma could here."

"and we will be as loud as we please because Kenma wont tell anybody. and yea how am i not supposed to when everything you have done today turned me on."

you blushed and pulled him into a kiss. he moved one of his hands to grip your ass while the other stayed pressed against your shoulder pinning you to the door.

you moaned into the kiss when his hand met your ass granting his tongue access. he snaked his tongue into your mouth searching threw it and dancing it around yours playfully

Yaku made quick work ripping off your white tank top before he fiddled with your bra clasp. you arched your back off the door pushing your chest into his to give him more room to undo the clip. he grinded his hips against your causing you to gasp. he finally released you from your bra and pulled back for a minute placing his hands on your shoulders and looking at you in aw.

you crossed your arms covering your breasts embarrassed.

" uncross your arms sweetheart im just admiring you." you slowly uncrossed your arms meeting his gaze as he looked at you with love filled eyes. you moaned as he gripped one of your breasts in his warm palm that was slightly rough from his hears as a libero. you threw your head back against the door in a loud moan as his mouth took your in your other nipple. he quickly moved on to your clothed sex.

he rubbed his hand against your clit rubbing small circles into it. you threaded your hand threw his hair and tugged on his locks.

"Yaku p-please i n-need you." you begged

"call me by my first name." he groaned in response

"mor- Morisuke i need your c-cock filling me u-up." you moaned arching forward into his touch.

"mmmm, ok give me one minute." he moaned suddenly unable to control himself.

he ripped off his shirt and jeans before pulling down your shorts and undies in one go helping you step out of them.

he picked you up and lay you on your back on the bed before snaking his head between your legs. he poked out his tongue before begining to search threw your folds fiding you already wet and ready for him. you took fist fulls of the sheets and arched your back moaning as he slipped 2 digits into you pumping them in and out.

you were a sweaty moaning horny mess and Yaku played and teased with you.

"morisuke please."

"alright princess." he pulled out his fingers making a show of licking your juices off them before pulling his boxers off. you stared open mouthed at his huge length. clearly all that missing height had gone somewhere else.

you moaned so loud you were sure Kenma heard as Yaku pushed the head of his cock into you before slamming his full length all the way in. he gave you a second to adjust before slowly thrusting in and out. you flashed your hands up to his back digging your nails into his back and scratching them down as he picked up the pace. he moaned and began picking up the speed of his thrusts and he slowly fell apart.

he pulled out and grabbed your hair dragging you off the bed and placing you on the ground in front of him on your hands and knees. he thrust back into you the new angle allowing him to go balls deep and hit your g-spot perfectly. you moaned as your pussy tightened around his cock causing him to reach his peak to. you both came and he fell on top of you a moaning mess.

you had never seen the teams libero so defenseless and weak all because one person.

"ill get us cleaned up cutie" yaku stated as he walked to the bathroom and after about a minute he walked out wearing only a pair of sweatpants and holding a damp towel. he gently cleaned you up making sure to be gentle and whisper sweet things like- "you took me so well baby cakes." or "fuck you looked so perfect a mess falling apart underneath of me."

you laughed to yourself because you knew it was really him who had fallen apart

the mood quickly shifted as Kuroo flung the door open with Kenma standing behind him. Kuroo started laughing his hyena laugh as he was Yaku in a pair of sweatpants in between your still shaky legs cleaning you up with a towel.

Yaku quickly stood up making sure to block you from Kuroo's eyes. Yaku knew that Kuroo would be trying to get a look of you laying helpless on the floor.

would Kuroo and Kenma tell the rest of the team or was your secret safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved this chapter i love how kiyoko knows somthing up and i cant wait to write more.... there may be a serios conversation between the reader Yaku Kuroo and Kenma were bribing is involved not sure

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter is gonna be fluff and attractions so please give me some time to write it, im guessing 1-2 days


End file.
